Danke Dich
by Anzu D. Britannia
Summary: OneShot. Light HeiEdo. "Por fin estaba solo y en paz. Solo en medio de aquella habitación, y en paz con aquella alma que parecía amar más que nada, el torturarlo". Dedicado al Club HeiEdo de Dz


**Danke dich **

By **Anzü Zoldick **

**Summary: **Por fin estaba solo y en paz. Solo en medio de aquella habitación; y en paz con aquella alma que parecía amar más que nada, el torturarlo. HeiEdo (OneShot. Shonen ai).

**Pairing:** Alfons Heiderich & Edward Elric (Heido, me encanta xD)

**Category:** Drama/Angst?

**Disclamer: que se lo repartan entre Arakawa y Bones. Ahí si que yo no me meto...**

**Advertencia: si no has visto, o no tienes siquiera una noción de la película, y por sobre todo, de los personajes, entonces no entenderás mucho x.x **

**N/A:** emm, una cosita... Aquí se llamara Alfons, no Alphonse. Eso es porque 'Alfons' es alemán y sería lo correcto. Además lo hago para diferenciarlo del 'Alphonse' xD Y es un **one-shot y shonen ai suave**... (a ver si un día de estos hago un lime, o tal vez un lemoncito, no es malo jojo).

Ahora, sip, read or die! xD

---

Luego de acomodar sus cosas con una parsimonia comparable a la de un caracol, Alphonse Elric se echó sobre su mullida cama, para luego cerrar sus ya cansados párpados con pesadez. Había sido un día muy agitado, y prácticamente ni él ni su hermano Edward, habían descansado...

En el inmueble se percibía un leve aire de antiguedad que era imposible de ocultar; diversas cajas se apostaban en todos lados. Indudables referencias de que ambos hermanos procederían a mudarse.

El menor de los Elric comenzó a parpadear con más frecuencia, hasta quedarse sumergido en las profundidades de su inconsciencia, tal vez nadando a través de aguas que desconocía, territorios marinos que tal vez su fallecido alter apelaba de manera más cotidiana.

En ese intertanto, unos pasos interrumpieron la quietud del ambiente. Se acercaban de manera algo estrepitosa y poco coordinada, los cuales pararon repentinamente en el recibidor externo. Luego, el sonido de unas llaves que parecían tintinear con nerviosismo al no lograr encajar ninguna con la cerradura. No obstante, al lograr encajar una del manojo, la puerta del apartamento se abrió con rapidez, dando paso a un joven de cabello rubio tomado en una coleta baja, quién subió las escaleras con suma rapidez y sin precaución alguna.

Llegó hasta la planta alta, derrumbando cajas a su paso, sacándose el abrigo y arrojándolo hacia el piso, rumbo a la habitación de Alphonse con la prisa propia de la cuál siempre había dado muestras.

Aporreó la puerta de la habitación, haciendo que su hermano se despertará asustado y atontado. Edward sonrió ante el evidente estado de cansancio que presentaba...

- Al, qué hacías ahí dormido! Aún te falta empacar cosas de la cocina!.-

- Nii-san, no seas injusto. Ayúdame!.- le imploró su hermano de manera desesperada. El mayor negó con energía.

- Al, yo ya terminé de empacar todo lo que me tocaba. Y también estoy cansado.- le dijo de manera fastidiada, para luego mirar de reojo a su hermano, quién estaba empezando a enfadarse.- Vamos, eres mas joven que yo! Anda, anda, levántate!.-

- Esta bien.- resopló el menor, quién procedió desganado su caminata hasta la cocina y comenzar nuevamente a empacar.

Edward se mostraba aliviado; su hermano no se había percatado de la incomodidad que le causaba verle dentro de aquella habitación.

Todo en ella le recordaba a _él_. Y de alguna forma, aún se culpaba por la muerte de quién había llegado a querer tanto...

Porque dentro de ella, había compartido algo más de lo que su inocente hermano se hubiese podido imaginar. Sobre aquella cama, que ahora estaba deshecha...

Durante días en los cuales aún permanecía en su corazón la esperanza de regresar a su mundo, a su hogar...

Noches en las cuales dejaba que su cuerpo fuese profanado, para sobrellevar la soledad que lo embargaba. Los deseos reprimidos de sentirse pertenecido, de sentir que era deseado por alguien, sin importar que este fuese nada menos que el otro yo de su hermano pequeño.

La lujuria y la pasión de aquellas ocasiones desenfrenadas dieron paso, lentamente, a la acogida, a la ternura...

Alfons era una persona especial. Deseaba con todo su corazón su felicidad... Aún cuando, muchas veces, esta era fingida.

Edward por eso mismo siempre trataba de mostrarle una sonrisa. La más sincera que le saliese, solamente para satisfacer su deseo.

Así, la simple amistad pasó a convertirse en un amor puro, en el cual ambos se demostraban cuánto podían llegar a quererse.

El sabor de la piel del otro, su tacto, el color... Los labios siempre deseosos...

Hasta que la desesperanza volvió a azotar en sus frágiles existencias.

Dándose cuenta de que aunque se amaran con locura, los ideales del otro no iban a cambiar. Percatándose de que ambos vivían la vida de maneras muy diferentes... Aceptando que realmente tenía sueños e ideales absolutamente distintos...

Lo cual, inevitablemente, los distanció. Cada vez eran menos frecuentes sus encuentros en aquella habitación, la cual pasó a ser en poco tiempo una cualquiera, en donde ambos solamente dormían, pensando en otros asuntos, que no eran ellos.

Fueron olvidándose de aquél hermoso sentimiento que había florecido en ellos.

Marchitándose, lentamente...

Hasta que Edward se dio cuenta muy tarde, de que aún lo amaba.

Pero que Alfons jamás estaría con él...

Había muerto, y él mejor que nadie, sabía que de la muerte no hay regreso.

---

- Nii-san! Ya terminé! Los señores de la mudanza nos esperan! – dijo Alphonse algo agitado, tratando de llamar la atención de su hermano mayor, quién estaba aún abstraído en sus pensamientos. Giró su rostro hacia su hermano pequeño, sonriéndole serenamente. Una sonrisa que para el menor, fue algo vacía, extraña...

Al, empieza a ayudar con las cajas. Yo sacaré las de este cuarto primero.- dijo Edward, quién de manera mecánica y sin decir ninguna palabra, comenzó a vaciar la habitación...

Alphonse se limitó a volver a lo suyo. Se sentía algo extraño en el ambiente, más no podía percibir con exactitud de qué se trataba. Él hacía tan solo un mes que había llegado a este mundo tan caótico, y su hermano no solía hablar mucho con él.

Había sabido que vivía con su alter, llamado Alfons Heiderich. Pero Edward parecía evadir con maestría innata lo vivido durante aquellos días.

Nunca supo si la confianza entre él y su hermano se había extraviado en algún punto. Ni tampoco sabía ya descifrar algunas muecas, ni gestos...

Había algo en la vida de su hermano mayor que no sabía, y que lo había marcado profundamente.

Algo en este mundo hubo...

_Alguien..._

- ¿Qué pasa Al¿Te sientes mal?.- interrogó el mayor con una leve mueca de preocupación.

- No, no pasa nada, nii-san...- intentó convencer a su hermano, el cual, contrario a todo pronóstico, siguió en lo suyo. Sí; definitivamente había algo que no encajaba, empero, a pesar de su gran desconcierto, prefirió no seguir pensando sobre eso. Sabía que no llegaría a algo convincente.

Su hermano ya había sido absorbido por el caos que reinaba en este mundo, y poco le quedaba a él, concluyó el menor.

---

Las cosas ya habían sido sacadas del viejo apartamento. Mientras que Alphonse esperaba a que su hermano saliera del inmueble. Fue entonces cuando divisó una figura femenina que salía del lugar.

- Noah, que le pasa a mi hermano? Por qué se demora tanto?.- preguntaba algo preocupado el menor a la mujer, quién se limitó a sonreír con un deje de nostalgia.

- Me ha dicho que partamos, que mañana lo esperemos en la estación...- le dijo suavemente, y sabiendo como reaccionaría Alphonse, agregó.- Tiene algunas cosas pendientes por hacer.-

- Pendientes?.- la mente del menor viajaba por el espacio, sin sacar ninguna conjetura al respecto. Sin embargo, se dio por vencido. Su hermano siempre sería el mismo, pero por más que no quisiera admitirlo, tendría que empezar a conocerlo nuevamente. – Bueno, pero déjame despe... qué haces?- la mano de la gitana en su brazo le impedía avanzar. Esta tan solo se aproximó, conduciéndole a él, hasta el camión que trasportaba sus pertenencias.- Al, déjalo solo arreglar sus asuntos...-

- Me gustaría saber qué asuntos son...- le dijo el Elric, a sabiendas de que su hermano seguramente le dijo a Noah que no le contase nada.

- Espera con calma, tal vez algún día te lo cuente...- le dijo la mujer, guiñándole un ojo, y conduciéndolo hasta subirlo arriba del camión. Noah le dijo al conductor que partieran a la estación ferroviaria de Munich, mientras que Alphonse, algo hosco, se limitaba a mirar hacia el apartamento, en donde aún había una luz encendida, la de su habitación.

- Al, no te pongas así, yo no soy quién debe contarte.- le dijo la mujer al saber lo que el muchacho le preguntaría...

- Esperaré hasta entonces, no me queda más remedio.- dijo el pequeño alquimista algo aturdido, mientras que el motor se encendía, dejando muy pronto atrás, una opaca estela de humo, y con ello, a las lúgubres calles deaquella ciudad alemana en aquella época.

---

Edward se encontraba solo. Por fin solo y en paz... Y no es que su hermano y Noah fueran piedras en el camino. Y de hecho, no lo eran. Tan solo es que sus presencias, en ocasiones, le agobiaban, le perturbaban. Le hacían inconscientemente revivir aquél día en el cuál creyó que podía regresar a su mundo, aún a costa de perder algo mucho más valioso.

El vínculo de amor que lo unía a este mundo tan sombrío y devastador. Pero que, sin embargo, junto a Alfons, le parecía hasta bello y más esperanzador.

Aún cuando el sufriera de aquella enfermedad tan extraña...

Un escalofrío. Una mueca hostil.

El ex alquimista de acero paseaba su mirada felina por rincones en los cuales no veía. Ya que él no estaba _viendo_ realmente... Tan solo seguía debatiéndose en su interior... Y sus ojos solo giraban de forma inconsciente.

Aquella habitación era la única que estaba iluminada. Por él; por una vela blanca que hacía parecer que su llama bailara de forma serpenteante debido a la corriente que se producía.

La cama aún estaba ahí. Era lo único que no quiso llevarse... Ya no le importaba que alguien más la utilizara, ni para qué.

Él no deseaba olvidar, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Y el primer paso fue mudarse a otra ciudad, y con suerte en unos dos años, se mudarían a otro país.

Edward deseaba alejarse de todo lo que le producía malestar y tristeza. Además, de que algo le decía que quedarse en aquél país no era para nada bueno.

Debía dejar su vida anterior en el pasado, y comenzar una nueva junto a su amiga Noah y a su hermano, Alphonse. Debía hacerlo por el bien de él mismo y de los pocos que en este mundo le apreciaban.

Entonces, un estrépito le sacó de sus pensamientos. Truenos. Había comenzado a llover. Y mientras eso sucedía, Edward se acomodaba en una esquina, sin atreverse a recostar en la cama que lo había arropado junto a su amante secreto durante tantas noches. Junto a la única persona que tal vez, había amado.

Así, sus ojos fueron cerrándose con lentitud, mientras que se hundía en las profundidades de su mente.

Dejando que su inconciencia se apoderara de él, y que sus viejos recuerdos salieran a flote, para consumirlo con voracidad.

Ahí estaban de nuevos los dos. Pensadores, científicos, jóvenes, amigos y amantes.

Enamorados...

Todo al mismo tiempo.

Ahí estaban juntos y separados; ahí se poseían el uno al otro, como una danza que no parecía detenerse.

Pero la diferencia, era que Edward sabía que esta sería la última vez en la que ellos podrían danzar.

Esta era la despedida.

Sonrió inconscientemente, mientras que susurraba por última vez...

_- Vielen dank y descansa para siempre, Alfons...-_

Entonces, la vela se apagó, dejando a Edward en la oscuridad absoluta, tan solo pensando en que debía partir de aquél sitio en unas pocas horas.

Mientras que se notaba, como la habitación, poco a poco,se volvía más cálida.

**FIN.**

_Vielen dank: muchísimas gracias (o muchas gracias...)_

N/A: umm, qué les pareció? Personalmente estoy satisfecha con él. No habrá secuela ya que queda muy claro en el desenlace que es una despedida, de ambos... TT (se imagina a fantasmita de Hei acosando a Edo xD)

Hay poquísimos fics de esta parejita en español, así que coopero con la causa de expansión!

Bueno, ojalá que hayan disfrutado al leerlo, tanto como yo al escribirlo n.n

Cuídense, y si quieren dejarme un humilde review no me opongo xD

Sayonara dattebayo!

Anzü


End file.
